


Club Aqua Dolphin! ☆

by goomyfish



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Comedy, Romantic Comedy, Waterpark, jack atlas gets owned as usual, there's bruyu here but that;s not really the point so i didnt tag it, yliaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goomyfish/pseuds/goomyfish
Summary: Another mysterious stone tablet falls from space! Team 5D's races to beat Yliaster to the punch.One problem: nobody can figure out where it fell. At least, not specifically; Jaeger reports that it fell into a popular waterpark just outside Neo Domino City.The gang decides to go in undercover, and so do their enemies—which swimsuit-clad team will secure the tablet first?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. it's ashore thing

"Bruno, did you- where did you get those?"

"Huh? Oh!" Bruno laughs, wiggling his arms to show off the plastic gleam on a pair of rubber duckie swimmies. They're tight around his biceps; Bruno is toned in a way that doesn’t quite match his face, but a mechanic is always lifting and drilling and laboring over complex wires and metal. Makes sense. For a moment Yusei clenches, bracing for the floaties to pop at the slightest flex or sudden movement. "Aren’t they fun? A staff member in the locker room recommended some safety equipment. These are supposed to be helpful for first-timers at the park, so, ah. I rented them for the day."

If he’s already made the purchase, it can’t be helped. Yusei sighs and makes a mental note to intervene when people are trying to sell Bruno anything (no matter how nice they are about it). At least the cheery, sunshine-yellow duckies compliment his mussed-up blue hair and gentle smile. Just looking at him provides an instant shot of serotonin, something they’ll need for the task ahead. Yusei smiles and pats Bruno on the back. "They suit you."

"Haha, really?” He beams, perking up a little and putting both hands on Yusei’s shoulders. “Hey, do you want a pair, Yusei? When we get to the gift shop I’ll-"

"We are _not_ here to buy souvenirs!"

Bruno startles, and Yusei doesn't bother looking over his shoulder to acknowledge the interrupting growl. It's Jack, looming behind and no doubt watching Bruno like a dark cloud. A dark cloud with tacky shades (where did he get those?) and a tight, violet speedo. Yusei winces, experiencing a traumatic flashback to the locker room when he first put it on, insisting it was fashionable. Seeing it once was more than enough, and envisioning it a second time is torture. He chooses not to comment as Jack continues his barking tirade. "Stop your canoodling and focus. That trio from Yliaster could show up at any minute."

"'Canoodling'?" Bruno chances a peek over his shoulder. "What-"

"You know what I mean, you little minx."

"Hey Jack," Crow gets a running start and jumps to slap him on the back of the head. "Leave the guy alone! We're gonna have fun today whether you like it or not."

"Once again, this is not a field trip! Have you any common sense? No, you don't," Jack sneers, flicking Crow's nose. "Why do I even ask?"

"Oh, yeah? You’re no prize yourself, you dick-"

"Shut up," Aki's voice cuts through the air like a thorn popping a pool floatie. Both boys immediately let go of each others' hair to look at her. "You're irritating. We won't get anything done if you can't put aside your whining and work as a team. Listen to Yusei and be compliant,” she turns away from them, looking forward. “He carries the single brain between the three of you."

Bruno raises his hand slightly. “Does that mean I have my own?”

“Right now, or in general?”

"It's okay, Aki," Yusei sighs. "He’s not wrong."

Even if Jack likes the sound of his own voice a little too much, he’s right—this isn’t a vacation. If Jaeger's reports are correct, another stone tablet fell into the waterpark around two in the morning. Security investigated the disturbance, but found nothing; plainclothes officers have already infiltrated the park to continue searching, and dispatched Ushio to meet up with Team 5D's at the Kowabunga Crocs ride. It’s around noon right now, making all of this significantly more unnerving. The fact that no one, not even the park staff, seems to have noticed the fallen tablet after so long is worrisome. They’re massive, and not exactly easy to hide. Where could it be? 

And stranger yet, if someone is intentionally launching these tablets down from space for that Yliaster trio to find... why send your subordinates to a waterpark, of all places?

“If you guys keep fighting, Luca and I are gonna find it first! Heheh,” Lua grins, gripping his water gun and waving it in the air. “These guys won’t stand a chance!”

“Against a water gun, Lua?” Luca shakes her head. “Something tells me they could beat that if they wanted to.”

“Yeah, well! Won’t know til we try!”

“Aww, where’d you guys get water guns?” Crow chimes in, walking next to the twins. “Gotta get me one o’ those,” he snickers, glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eye. The three of them start whispering plots of aquatic warfare while Jack glowers, Aki keeps her gaze fixed ahead, and Bruno quietly walks beside Yusei. That tablet won’t find itself; it’ll be a race against Yliaster to get to the bottom of this. And any race against Yliaster is always a race against time.

Overhead, a bright yellow and blue arch with a smiling bust of Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin greets them. 

_Welcome to Club Aqua Dolphin!_ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy summer! everybody's really sad right now for some very good reasons, so i hope this will at least be worth a few chuckles. there's going to be some relatively serious scenes in here too (i've got it all charted out, just needs more editing), so stick around for those if you like bruyu and aki+crow friendship time, to name a few. 
> 
> thanks for reading, as always! i promise i havent abandoned my other fics, i just get scatterbrained,
> 
> also shoutout to a real waterpark in Istanbul named Aqua Club Dolphin, great inspiration for a park name! flip some words, boom, yugioh


	2. the game's afloat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to twitter user @Furaill for the surprise illustration! go check her out here: https://twitter.com/Furaill

Luciano growls and then screeches at the top of his lungs, kicking Placido in the shin. A couple passing by drops their ice cream cones, strawberry splatting on the rubber boardwalk.

"If I have to wear these, so do you!"

"They'll be conspicuous on an adult," Placido ignores Luciano’s tantrum with a flat reply. He folds his arms, looking down across the other areas of the park below. Fitting for an Emperor to oversee the subjects he will come to rule; they scuttle about like ants, entirely ignorant to the hell they’ve wrought. He humors squishing them all, eradicating the problem before it can get bad enough that someone has to go back in time to fix it. But then, he’d have to squash himself too. He sighs through his nose. "It’s both a requirement and helps you blend in. Every child in the park is fitted with life jackets or rubber flotation devices. Do you want us to be kicked out before we recover the tablet?"

"I don't care if _I_ have to wear them, but the least you can do is suffer with me." Luciano struggles with the rubber duckie swimmies. They squeak and fart as he tries yanking them off. "It's humiliating.”

"I will wear them as well, Luciano." Jose pats both lads on one shoulder, standing behind them. Placido is quietly grateful for the out, but saying as much would make him look pathetic, so he refrains. Can’t let the old vulture have any leverage; he already orders him around too much. For a moment he relaxes, choosing not to swat Jose’s hand away. As soon as he turns around, he is once again filled with dread. The one thing both child and young adult can agree on is that Jose's disguise is by far the worst. "You won't be alone," he says, muffled by a tiny blue scuba mask; he, too, is wearing grandpa-sized rubber duckie swimmies, a neon orange life jacket, a blue swim cap, and has tied his beard into a long braid. Perhaps worst of all is the aquamarine diving shirt he's wearing that reads _Some Grandpas Play Bingo… Real Grandpas Ride D-WHEELS._

Placido and Luciano both visibly cringe, exchanging glances.

"This may be frustrating,” Jose continues. “But we must persevere. Now, do you remember our script?"

"Yes, _Grandpa_ ," Luciano pouts. "Let's just hurry up and find it-"

"Look," Placido cuts in, pointing at the entrance to a ride below. "They're here."

☆☆☆

"So you guys don't even know what part of the park it's in?" Crow sighs heavily. "That's great. It's been what, 12 hours now?"

"I’d like to see you do better, kid!" Ushio huffs, glowering. "We've had fifty officers deployed out here since sunrise. If you’re so good at this, maybe you don’t need our help!”

"We’re trying," Yusei pats a hand on Crow’s shoulder, composed as ever. "If you have any other useful information, we'll do our best and keep in touch."

The park is alight with activity in the late-afternoon sun. Parkgoers laughing and carrying blue raspberry slushies, children swatting beach balls at each other, the occasional holler echoing from the top of the park's tallest attraction: Kowabunga Crocs. Every fifteen minutes another crocodile-shaped passenger log comes hurtling down from the plastic and clay mountain, where Jack is standing a bit too close to the railing. He gets pelted by a splash of water. Instead of flinching he stands stock-still, and gaping at the audacity of the damned thing. Lua bursts into howling laughter. Luca covers her mouth to hold back the giggles (at least pretending to be polite). “Haha Jack,” Lua points at him. “You look like a wet cat!”

“I beg your pardon?!”

Lua cups his hands around his mouth. “I said you look like a wet cat!”

_“I do not!”_

A pigeon lands on Bruno’s head as he watches the scene play out. He blinks and looks up with a confused smile, offering a single piece of popcorn from his small-sized bag.

"Understood,” Aki nods, listening carefully as Ushio explains which areas Security already has officers deployed. “We'll look elsewhere. There’s plenty of park to explore, certainly." She glances around at the children splishing and splashing, wet feet plapping as they chase each other like shrieking ducklings. A faint smile crosses her expression. “It’s… let’s just hurry. We’ll divide ourselves into groups,” she looks to Yusei, hesitating. He nods encouragingly in agreement, and she continues firmly. “Does that work for the rest of you? I’ll assign formations, and if you have objections, we’ll negotiate.”

“Oh, right,” Ushio clears his throat, handing out three walkie-talkies. “Take these. We’ll be communicating via private channel. Good luck.”

From behind a cardboard height chart at the slide's entrance, Placido, Luciano, and Jose (who has to squat as not to be seen) wait for Team 5D's to pass. Luciano, it seems, is not tall enough to ride Kowabunga Crocs.

"We have to reach the tablet before them at all costs." Placido narrows his eye. The scope on the right side of his face glows a faint green as he zooms in on Bruno, scrolling up and down his figure. "And avoid that one."

"Yeah, he'll recognize you," Luciano snickers. "Shoving him into the ocean was pretty mean, Placido. Maybe you should say you're sorry?"

Jose shakes his head. "His combat scripts may activate if we get too close. We are explicitly forbidden from triggering them. It is not yet time for us to meet. Don't be impatient again, Placido,” he chides. “You very nearly woke him the last time."

Placido grumbles something like an affirmative, choosing not to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still think jose's disguise could be funnier, but wasn't sure how to enhance it. might edit later.


End file.
